


Hamilton One-Shots

by queennkendrickk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennkendrickk/pseuds/queennkendrickk





	1. Requests!!

Hey guys!! I will be starting one-shots and I wanted to make sure I incorporated your ideas into my work. I will write one-shots for:

  * Hamliza
  * Elams 
  * Marliza
  * Lams 



Please understand that I will write for other ships but these are the only ones that I could think of at the moment. I'm open to writing smut, fluff, and angst. Also to make things easier if you could also comment a scenario/prompt with your request just so I can produce good quality work while being able to give you guys content you want to see. 

XOXO, 

Nicole


	2. Sweet Relief (Hamliza Smut)

Eliza's POV

I laid on my bed after a stressful week of school. With so many tests and essays for finals week, I needed some relief. I swiftly removed my clothing and opened my laptop. Laying back on my bed, I sighed a bit as I watched the porn I put on. I rubbed my clit, moaning softly as I tipped my head back, shutting my eyes.

In the midst of my pleasure, I didn't hear Alexander enter the room. He stood in the doorway of my bedroom, with his signature smirk plastered on his face. He made his way across the room to the foot of my bed, crawling up until he sat between my thighs. He sat there for a moment, watching my movements before he pulled my hand away. I whimpered at the loss of contact, finally meeting his gaze.

“Alexander, please," I said weakly.

He looked up smiling at me wildly, and just as I opened my mouth to beg him further, I felt my breath catch. I looked down to see that my fingers had now been replaced by his mouth, as he licked and sucked at my clit. I tangled my fingers in his hair, only to be disappointed when he pulled away just as quickly.

“Alex, you’re such a tease,” I said breathless, trying to sound stern, but instead sounding extremely desperate.

He chuckled at my remark, pulling himself up my body so he could kiss me. It was then that I noticed the bulge growing in his pants, a smirk now growing on my face amidst our kiss. I pushed him away lightly and began undoing his pants. He stood up and pulled his pants and boxers away, throwing them across the room.  He climbed back on the bed straddling me once again.

“You ready ‘Liza?” He asked me running his hand up and down the length of his cock.

I said nothing and only nodded as a sign of approval. He didn’t hesitate after this, quickly inserting himself into my dripping core. I couldn’t stop the moan that quickly escaped my lips, causing a blush to creep up on my cheeks. He took notice of this and leaned down to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.   
“It’s okay, Betsey,” he said, pausing to suck at my neck, “Don’t hold back.”

Another moan escaped my lips as he pulled his length out, aside from the tip, before slamming back in once again. He started out slow and kind of gentle, which was nice at first, but as I felt my pleasure building, I craved- no I needed more.

“Al-Alex,” I stammered between breathy moans, “I-I…”

“What is my darling?” he said cutting me off, “Am I doing something wrong. ‘Cause if you're not feeling this we can stop…”

This time I was the one to cut him off, “Alex, I need more. Go faster, please. Just do something.”

I was aware that I was sounding extremely desperate once again, but I didn’t care. He quickly complied, picking up his pace. He slowly continued to pick up his pace, and I knew I couldn’t take much more before I came tumbling over the edge.

“I’m-I’m so cl-close,” I managed to stutter out, which brought out a giggle from Alex. His cute smile just as quickly turned into a sly grin, as he slowed himself down.

“Alex, please,” I said with a pout, causing him to laugh hysterically, “I really hate you sometimes, you big tease.”

He pretended to act offended, causing me to giggle before returning to the task at hand. He continued his slow thrusts, before suddenly picking up his pace, causing a high pitched scream to escape my lips. He kissed me to shut me up, probably afraid that my sisters, Angelica and Peggy, who I share the apartment with might hear us. Not even two minutes later, I reached my climax, turning me into a moaning, screaming mess.

“Alex don’t-don’t st-stop,” I said, well more like yelled, as I rode out my high.

It didn’t take much longer before Alexander released, panting and sweating like crazy. He fell down on to the bed next to me, holding me close to him, as if he was afraid that he was going to lose me. He lightly kissed my forehead and smiled up at him.

“God Betsey, how did I get so lucky?” he said with a huge grin on his face.

“I could ask you the same thing,” I said, lightly poking his nose.

“Elizabeth Schuyler, your absolutely perfect. I can’t believe that your all mine.”

“Well then consider this a dream come true, Alexander Hamilton,” I said, “And I’m your happy ending.”


End file.
